PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core at Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) is organized to provide all of the support functions for senior leadership, center membership and operations. The Core plays a major role in facilitating the creation of FCCC's vision and goals, managing Evaluation and Planning and the activities of external and internal committees, creating and implementing the FCCC Strategic Plan, monitoring progress, overseeing the operations of Shared Resources and ensuring that researchers have the resources that they require. Senior administrative staff members meet with Fisher and other FCCC leaders weekly to review all aspects of Center operations. Administrative Core staff are responsible for oversight and management of the Center's 12 Shared Resources, the research budget; facilitating purchasing; management of sponsored programs including pre- and post-award; human resource management; Developmental Funds operations including organizing pilot grant reviews; tracking and review of Cancer Center membership; monitoring member grants, publications, clinical trials and other CCSG metrics; management of external and internal advisory committee meetings; oversight of space allocation and space planning; and logistics of faculty recruitment. Inasmuch as FCCC is a self-contained organization, the Administrative Core works in partnership with the institutional offices of Communication, Marketing, and Institutional Advancement on all aspects of the Center that involve public relations. The Core also provides primary support for the Office of Community Outreach, and financial oversight and management for FCCC's education and training components. For faculty on the FCCC-main campus, the Administrative Core manages all operational aspects of their laboratories and resources. For Cancer Center members located on the Temple campuses, the Administrative Core supports their counterparts within the university. All cancer related research review and human subjects review is managed by FCCC.